A Hogwarts Story
by Sparkie3222
Summary: One story...A girl finds herself in love with a boy. But its not her boyfriend George Weasley.... Read to find out what she does!


**Heya peoples...A friend from school wrote this and asks me to put it up for her, so i did.....**

**enjoy**

**_Disclaimer ... I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER_**

**DAMN**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

She was sitting there, daydreaming about the holiday she had had. She enjoyed it but knew something was missing that every childhood holiday needs; her parents. She was also just thinking about that she had 4 years left of Hogwarts she was looking somewhat forward too, as she was in her fourth year, and that three short years ago, she had never seen the magnificent train she was sitting on; the Hogwarts Express, when suddenly a handsome face popped his head through the compartment doors. It scared her a little but she knew that face as DK, Daniel Kenil.

"Hey Summer, um...sorry to scare you there, but um.... well um.......do ya think I could sit here with urr.... some of my friends, cause well um...well um...there isn't any left, so um....urr..." DK said quite embarrassed as his face started to go scarlet.

"Yeh, sure" Summer interrupted, then smiled, she could tell he didn't really know what to say as they hadn't really spoken since before the summer.

He spoke again going a little redder, "yeh, um....thanks, Mike! Will! Jamie! Here," he pointed to the compartment Summer was in.

Mike, Jamie and Will came in and sat opposite Summer, which meant that DK had to sit next to her, much to his dislike, as she didn't know it but had developed a major crush on her, since their first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately he thought he had no chance as she already had a boyfriend; George Weasley. A boy he did like, but was deeply jealous of, though he didn't show it. He was deep in thought when his mate Seth came through the doors and said, "There are some seats down here you guys...oh sorry Summer I don't think there is enough room for you, sorry."

"Oh don't worry," said Summer, "I'm fine here, I'm sure my friends will come soon," she looked disappointed. She quite liked the company of DK and his friends.

"I'll stay," DK blurted out, without thinking.

They all stared at DK, wondering what had possessed him to say that, he went slightly pink before saying, "Um...just until her friends come, ya know, not fair if I leave her own her own, right?"

"Yeh," the four other boys said as they walked off. DK heard them sniggering, but he ignored it.

"So....how's your holiday been then, Summer?" He tried to change the subject.

"Good I guess, I went on holiday to Spain, it was really fun but.." She didn't really want to tell him about her parents.

"But what," replied DK, she didn't reply, "Come on, tell me." He looked at her and smiled.

Summer looked into his dark brown eyes, and just couldn't resist telling him everything. So she told him about her parents who had been murdered just after her birth, by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That what Harry Potter had said last year, brought back that fact that her parents weren't here, because of the one man who she though had been dead, for a long time.

She started to get slightly upset, and that was when without thinking of what he was doing, DK, put his arms around her, pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. This was something he thought he could never do, but whilst he admired his own courage, he didn't realise that Summer had started crying.

"Oh, Summer, don't cry, I'm sure he isn't back, Potter's probably just seeing things, you know, from seeing poor Diggory get killed in the maze by his own wand," DK tried to reassure her, but she was still crying. "Summer look...I know everything seems bad right now, but I'm sure if will get better. I mean....you got your family, friends, George (he said this through his teeth) and me!"

Summer seemed to cheer up when he said me, she realised that he did like her as a friend and she wasn't just this stupid girl who was crying that he had no idea who was. She was then about to ask him about his holiday when........"Summer, there you are," said Ginny; Summer and DK quickly broke apart. "George's looking for you," Ginny continued.

"I'd better be going" DK explained, and quickly rushed off.

"Send him here, cause there's space for anyone who wants it." Summer replied to Ginny.

Ginny hurried off and Summer wiped her eyes just to make sure she didn't look like she had been crying.

"Hey beautifulllll," said a voice she recognised.

It was George, he came and sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. "Haven't seen you in ages, I've been on holiday, you've been on holiday; it's like we're not boyfriend and girlfriend sometimes," he laughed.

"Yeh, that what I was meaning to talk to you about, I'm sorry, but here goes....I think we should just be friends," she said hesitating, awaiting his reply.

"Oh," George murmured removing his arm. "Have I done something wrong? Is there someone else?"

She didn't want to hurt his feelings so just said, "I just think it's better if we are friends." She tried to make it quick and less painful for him and her.

He started to raise his voice "Come on, there must be a reason!" He lowered his voice, "Sorry, please tell me......as your friend.

She didn't want to lie, so she told him, "Well, I didn't want to hurt you but I think of you more as a friend, there is someone else, and no you haven't done anything wrong you're the sweetest guy but just not for me."

"So who is he then...this other guy I mean?" Replied George a little down.

She didn't want to tell him this either, but she knew he would go on at her so she said quietly, "DK".

"DK? Well I'm not surprised personally, he is a nice guy n all, he does hang around with you lots but so does everyone. I just hope he likes you and doesn't let you down. But everyone likes you; you're pretty, smart and popular," Replied George.

"I'm glad you sort of understand, still friends?" Summer said, George nodded, and she continued, "Good, give us a hug then!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Whipped

All he could do was think about her; he kept daydreaming, forgetting that he was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. He would put one in his mouth and realise that it was a horrible flavour like bogey; no that he knew what bogies tasted like. He would sometimes get teased by his friends for falling into a trance like state, staring out of the window, only thinking of her.

"Who is this girl then?" Joel Laughed.

"What....Who...oh...no-one, I'm just tired," replied DK.

"Oh, come on! You don't sit there smiling, staring out of the window, unless you're in looooovvveeee," Eliot said pouting his lips and holding his hands to his heart.

"Shove off! There's no-one" DK said pushing Eliot, who was sitting next to him.

"I know who it is," Murmured Jack.

"WHO!" shouted Joel, Will, Eliot, Mike, Jamie and Seth simultaneously. They all stared at him, awaiting who he was going to reveal. DK looked at him, wishing, hoping that he didn't actually have a clue at who it really was.

But then Jack spoke again, "Summer Ferrell," he smirked.

They all took a handful of sweets they had bought from the trolley and started chucking them at DK.

"You're whipped!" Shouted Seth hurling a handful of chocolate frogs at DK.

Suddenly the compartment doors opened and before them stood Summer; her long blond hair sitting perfectly on her shoulders, her blue eyes shimmering in the light. DK's eyes were transfixed, he wished he was the only one in the room, but sadly he wasn't. He heard the others quietly laughing but ignored it.

"Umm...have any of you seen George?" Summer asked her gaze continuously on DK.

"I thought I saw him running that way," Jamie said pointing left. He was trying not to laugh, and so too, were the other boys, except DK; he was still staring at Summer.

"Umm...Okay...Thanks Jamie, See ya," Summer said as she ran off.

Will gave a fake cough before shouting, "Whip-Whip-Whipped!"

They all started throwing sweets at each other.

* * *

Chapter 3: George Weasley

She saw him in his compartment and had a sudden flash back.

FLASHBACK

"_NO, I won't hug you, you always get everything you want, and you never think of others, YOU'RE SPOILT!" Yelled George as he threw open the compartment door and walked out._

"_George, GEORGE!" Summer called after him. _

END OF FLASHBACK

She took a deep breath opened the compartment doors and said, "George, can I talk to you....please?"

He glared at her before saying, "Whatever you can say to me, you can say to my friends."

Summer looked around the compartment and saw; Fred, Ginny and Ron Weasley, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Umm....look George I think we should just be friends, please don't hate me," she said before running out of the compartment crying.

"Smooth George, real smooth," Ron said patting him on the back.

Meanwhile Summer continued running and sobbing, looking for an empty compartment, she wanted to be alone. She bumped into someone, who grabbed hold of her arm, she looked up it was Sam.

"Summer, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Leave me alone, pleassseee!" She replied, trying to pull her arm away.

"Summer, come on, tell me," Sam said.

"IT'S GEORGE!" She shouted.

"Oh....I'm sorry, everybody already knows," he replied letting go of her arm.

She fell into him sobbing; he put his arms around her to give her some comfort.

"SO YOUR'RE ALREADY OVER ME, WITH THIS GUY!" Someone shouted from behind Summer, it was George.

They pulled apart and Sam reassured, "Look, there's nothing going on here."

"SHUT UP!" George yelled, then everybody stuck their heads out of their compartments.

"Don't tell him to shut up, you're the one who can't be grown up about this," Summer argued.

George stormed off in the direction in came from shouting, "There's nothing to see here folks, just a horrible little whiny girl; so stick you're noses out of our business!"

Sam put his arm around Summer and directed her in the other direction to which George had came.

"Sorry you had to put up with that," She apologised.

"Don't worry, come back to my compartment with me," Sam replied.

"Okay," Summer said and for the first time this whole journey she was slightly happy.

When they got to his compartment, six other people were in it; Georgia, Craig, Charlotte, Claire, Charlie and Hannah, all Ravenclaw's. She only knew them through Sam, she had sat next to him in Divination Classes, but she still liked them all very much. Summer sat there talking to them until she had to go and find her robes to change into; as she would soon be arriving at Hogwarts for another year.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Great Hall

Summer came in to the hall and sat next to DK on the Gryffindor table, trying to avoid George. She started talking to him but she could tell that George was staring at her. She just wished that things could go back to the way they were before, she liked George as a friend and she knew she couldn't talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione either without him being there. She just didn't know what to do.

"Summer, Summer, did you hear what I said?" Said DK.

Summer hadn't realised that she had stopped listening to DK, "Sorry DK, my mind was.....elsewhere."

"I know, I'm sorry for you, and George," He wasn't really but he didn't want to be mean; he continued, pointing to the new first years walking down the hall, "There's your cousin, Rob."

She had shown DK who Rob was, when she sitting on the train with him.

"Oh, yeh....doesn't he look cute...he'll be a Gryffindor for sure." Replied Summer smiling at DK.

Sure enough when Rob went and sat on the stool and had the Sorting Hat on his head, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rob took off the hat and ran over towards the other first year Gryffindor's and then waved at Summer, who waved back.

When all the first year's had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his yearly speech. But this time it was about the happenings of last year, this upset Summer, but she didn't show it to the rest of the world.

"Are you alright Summer?" DK whispered.

"Yeh, I'm fine," she lied.

"I can tell your not," DK replied.

"You caught me, I can't lie to you can I? I'm just a bit upset that everyone believes Harry, and they don't question him; it might just be me, not wanting to accept that he could be back," Summer said.

"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore believes everything Potter says and so does everybody else, he's like a saint or something," he laughed.

Summer smiled at him, and then a piece of food hit her. It was from George.

"Shut up, and let Dumbledore finish his speech!" George said angrily.

"He finished like five minutes ago, and don't tell her to shut up," DK said, much to Summer astonishment, he was sticking up for her and she liked it.

George slumped in his seat and didn't retaliate, as everyone on the Gryffindor table seemed to be looking at him.

Summer turned to DK smiled and whispered in his ear, "Thanks".

"Don't worry, he's an idiot, it's what boys do, they try to get even," he laughed.

"I'll remember that next time," Summer replied.

"But not all boys do that," He quickly wanted to reassure her, trying not making it obvious that he wouldn't do that.

"Okay, so......you playing on the Qudditch team this year?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, should be, why do you ask?" Replied DK.

"Umm...maybe I could join?" Summer asked.

"Probably, but I didn't think you liked it." DK said.

"Well....maybe now I do, I'd like to do something you're interested in..... you know.....just as a thank you," Summer blushed.

"Yeah sure, lets sign you up after potions," DK replied, his heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't believe his luck, SHE wanted to do something HE was interested in. He just hoped his good luck would continue.

* * *

Chapter 5: Potions

It was the second class of the new year; Potions. Summer disliked Potions, as Snape taught it. She preferred Defence against the Dark Arts, she wanted to be an Auror when she was older, and she liked the thrill of what was in the job. Unfortunately that lesson kept changing as not one of the teachers she had had ever stayed for more than a year. Professor Lockhart, the teacher in her first year, had memory loss; her second teacher, Professor Lupin was actually a werewolf; and her third teacher, Professor Moody, wasn't actually Professor Moody; and in her fourth year there were rumours that the teacher was from The Ministry of Magic. But she would have to find out after break, this year she decided to sit next to Lily and Gracie; two of her best friends, as last year she sat next to Ginny, but she thought it would be a bit awkward. She started to the think about DK, how she could be with him at lunch when practising and when their Qudditch team where playing.

"Miss Ferrell, are you paying attention?" Asked Snape in his slow monotonous voice.

Summer had not realised she had, again, started to daydream.

"Err....yes," Summer replied.

"Okay then Miss Ferrell, how do you make the potion we have been talking about?" Snape said, he always did this.

"I should really pay more attention," Summer thought looking around the room. She caught DK's eyes; he smiled at her and pointed to the book that was open in front of him. She quickly turned and looked at her book, she read out the instruction in front of her; much to Snape's annoyance.

"Well done Miss Ferrell, and well done Mr Kenil for telling her what to do, both of you in detention at lunch." Snape snarled.

Summer sighed and mouthed, "Sorry" to DK. He just shrugged and mouthed back, "Don't worry."

Potions seemed to drone on for another half an hour and everyone had started making their potions.

"DK FANCIES SUMMER!" laughed a voice from behind her. Summer went as red as her Gryffindor tie.

"That's enough remarks from you, Mr Cohen," Snape said.

Summer turned around and DK was laughing with his friends, when he saw Summer looking at him, he just shrugged his shoulders. She got furious and thought to herself, "How could he not care what I think? How could he think this was funny? He obviously thought it was some practical joke that only boys find funny!"

When the bell rang for the end of the lesson, Summer quickly packed up her things and rushed out of the room, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"So are we going to sign you up?" Asked DK.

"Why would I with you? You humiliated me in front of your friends DK! I thought you were different, but you're just as pathetic as your friends." Summer replied pulling his arm off her shoulder, and walking away.

"Summer! Summer!" DK shouted after her.

She started running, she didn't want anyone to see her crying. She could hear him still calling after her but she ran and ran until she reached the common room, she went in and fortunately there was no-one there so she sat and kept on sobbing. She didn't here but someone else had come in.

"Summer, please Summer, listen to me, it wasn't me who said that, I didn't mean to laugh but if I didn't everyone in that class would laugh at me," DK pleaded.

Summer sat up and said, "So it's alright for them to laugh at me but not at you."

"No, it isn't.... but If I didn't they would think it was true, I didn't want people spreading rumours about it," DK replied.

"Is It?" Summer asked.

"Is what?" DK said.

"Is it true?" Summer replied.

DK went bright red before saying, "Well...um...maybe."

"So if it was true then why didn't you want people knowing it was true?" Summer asked.

"Umm...I..." DK stammered.

"You are just like every other boy!" Summer said and walked off up to the girls dormitory.

"Summer!" DK shouted.

"Save it for someone who cares DK!" Summer shouted from her room.

"But you do care Summer!" DK yelled.

She didn't reply, so DK walked off to sign up for Qudditch by himself, upset but not showing it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Secret Meeting and Dumbledore's Army

A few months had gone by, they had gone home for Christmas and Summer still hadn't talked to DK, he tried to get her attention but she just ignored it. Ginny had however talked to her, not caring what her brother said.

"Summer, don't tell anyone, but could you come with me to this meeting thing, it's really important," Ginny asked during Defence against the Dark Arts. "It's after this lesson, we have to be quick and make sure no-one see's us."

"Sure, whatever," Summer had started thinking of DK again.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Ferrell! Would you like to discuss with the whole class what you were talking about?" Said Professor Umbridge, she was the next teacher of this subject, she was a horrible woman, who always wore pink.

"We were just talking about what a wonderful job you have been doing at this school," lied Ginny.

"Mmm..yes" Umbridge said suspiciously.

*After that lesson, Ginny dragged Summer down to this secret meeting. Lots of people were there including; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Weasley Twins and lots of others. She also noticed DK, she struggled not to look at him, and when she did he smiled, but she quickly turned away. Hermione, Ron and Harry started talking about how Voldermort was really back and that if Umbridge won't teach us

, that there needs to be someone who will. After that everyone signed a small bit of parchment agreeing to Dumbledore's Army. Summer only went because Ginny wanted her to go; she did enjoy being taught things that Umbridge wouldn't teach, but kept catching the eye of DK.

* * *

Chapter 7: Comfort

One ordinary day everyone was called in by Professor Umbridge to talk about 'Unauthorised Meetings'.

"Tell me please Miss Ferrell, do you know anything about 'Unauthorised Meetings'!" Roared Umbridge.

She had been shouting at her for over an hour now. Finally she let Summer go, but she was already upset. Once she was out of her room, she ran straight to the common room, and started crying.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice.

"Does it look like I am!" Summer replied.

"No, what's wrong?" Asked this same voice again.

"DK? What are you doing here? Go away!" Summer shouted.

"I think I'm allowed to be here, what's wrong?" DK asked again, he sat down next to her.

She gave in and whispered, "It's Umbridge, she's been shouting at me for over an hour, but I didn't give in." She started crying even more.

"Come here," DK said. He pulled her towards him, just like on the train at the start of the year, and hugged her. Summer stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Don't you hate me? I've been ignoring you for ages," She said.

"No, how could I hate you, everything they said in Potions WAS true," DK said shyly.

"Really? I thought it wasn't, what you said implied that is wasn't," Summer replied.

At that point DK thought of nothing else to say; so he just lent down and kissed her. Summer was shocked but also happy, he didn't hate her, he was just shy; so she kissed him back.

"Summer? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time?" George Weasley asked. "Oh"

Summer and DK broke apart.

"I'm Sorry George," Summer explained.

"No need to say sorry, we aren't a couple anymore, haven't been for a while; I just came in cause Fred said he saw you crying coming out of Umbridge's room." George said.

Summer was astonished, George had finally forgiven her, and he had finally accepted it. "Umm...Yes, she did but I didn't give in, I kept on lying," Summer replied.

"That's good! I...guess I'll leave you to it," said George, as he left.

Summer turned around, took DK's hand pulled him up from where he was sitting and kissed him. She continued kissing him until loads of Gryffindor's came in and started pointing and staring.

* * *

Chapter 8: Daisy

It was official, Summer was going out with DK, and DK was going out with Summer. It was the hot news for the week. Until Umbridge found out about Dumbledore's Army, she gave everyone detention and Dumbledore was supposed to be arrested but escaped. Everyone knew who had told on them Cho Chang, the girl in sixth year who went out with Cedric Diggory last year and kissed Harry Potter this year. When Summer and DK weren't in detention they were sitting together in class, or just sitting together talking.

"What are we going to do now about Umbridge, there is no where we can practise now," Asked Summer as she sat next to DK.

"Oh well....there'll be a new teacher next year, they never last," replied DK putting his arm around her.

Carmen ran in the common room shouting "Cho Chang didn't do it, she didn't."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room asked.

"She was given that potion that makes you say the truth!" Carmen replied to everyone.

"Oh, maybe we should go see if she's alright?" Summer said to DK.

"Just leave it, we'll say it next time we see her." DK replied.

Someone had been staring at Summer and DK for a while now; it was Daisy, a 2rd year, who was deeply in love with DK, though no-one knew it.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" She said to DK.

"Err...not much, who are you?" DK replied.

"I'm Daisy" She said happily before skipping off.

"Weird little kid," Said DK.

"Leave her alone, she's probably just lonely," Summer replied.

*For the next few weeks, Daisy followed them around everywhere, DK started to get annoyed with it. One day he burst, "WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING US AROUND! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

She started crying.

"DK?! What was that for, she's just a little girl," Summer said.

"Don't you see? She's in love with me or something, everybody has been saying it, she follows us around everywhere, and it's really annoying." DK replied.

"You think everything is about you don't you?!? She's just a little girl," Summer shouted before walking off.

"Look what you've done now, stupid girl," he said to Daisy. She pretended to cry but she was really ecstatic.

Summer continued walking but heard DK shouting after her. She ignored and went into the girls toilets, were she met Ginny.

"DK is so horrible, he just told a little girl to go away, just because she follows us!" She said.

"She wouldn't happen to be a girl in 2nd year called Daisy, would she?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Summer putting some lip gloss on.

"She is like...in love with DK it's so funny, she follows him everywhere, not just when he's with you...everywhere," laughed Ginny.

"How do you know?" Asked Summer.

"Because Gracie told me that her sister who is in 2nd year, asked her and she said she loves him," Ginny said struggling not to laugh again.

"Ohhh...what do I do now?" said Summer a little worried.

"Just go apologise and kick some ass!" Ginny replied.

They both laughed.

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgive and Forget

"DK?" Summer whispered, in Potions.

"What? Want to have another go at me?" DK replied.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't know about her," Summer apologised.

"Thanks," he said nudging her and smiling.

"Don't worry I'm gonna kick some ass," she laughed.

He starting laughing as well.

"Mr Kenil and Miss Ferrell, is there something you wish to say to the class?" Smirked Professor Snape.

"We were just saying that....um...." DK started.

"Nothing, I thought so," Replied Snape.

*After that lesson, Summer and DK swore to each other that no one would ever spilt them up again. They were sitting in the common room saying this when suddenly,

"He's back, he's really back...Dumbledore fought him...Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, Ginny, George, Luna they were all there...and so were the Order of the Phoenix or summin," Carmen shouted out of breath. She was always the one who knew all the gossip and news first.

"He's really back," whispered Summer.

"Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you," whispered DK.

It sounded dorky but she believed in him, she held on so tightly to DK, making sure she could never let go.

Everyone was shocked; they just sat there speechless, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Journey Home

The next few days went quickly, everyone tried to take their minds off He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. Soon it was the summer holidays and everyone packed up their things and headed for the Hogwarts Express. Summer knew that no matter what she could do, nothing would bring back her parents and nothing could stop HIM being back; she just knew that she would have to carry on and not think about it.

"DK, my parents were in The Order Of The Phoenix, which is why HE hunted them down, they wouldn't join him, so they were killed. He didn't know anything about me, as at the time, I was still in hospital as I was premature." Summer said; she confided in DK, she told him everything.

"Okay, nothing is going to happen, to you I promise," he replied sitting down in an empty compartment. "You will write this summer won't you?"

"Course I will," She said sitting down next to him, "I'll write everyday of you want."

"You betta" DK said smiling at her.

The train ride seemed shorter than usual, and when they got off, they kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Summer and DK knew, they would be together, forever......

* * *

**Plz review and say what you think...**

**Thanks!!!**

**:)**


End file.
